


I'll Protect You

by LostHorizon17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Dean Winchester, Blushing Castiel, Blushing Dean, Bullying, First Dates, M/M, Nerd Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostHorizon17/pseuds/LostHorizon17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt for badass dean hanging out by the bleachers sipping a bottle of beer when he sees cas being bullied by a bunch of jocks, so of course he wont stand for it and cas and dean talk for a moment<br/>( i stuck to most of this prompt though i added a cute little date at the end )</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> Just another tumblr prompt for you guys :)

Dean was the residential badass at Lawrence high, it wasn’t just a gossiped statement it was a fact. Everyone, even neighbouring schools knew not to mess with a Winchester. Especially deans little brother Sam, that was just asking for trouble.

Only one person ever made that mistake, Azazel, well let’s just say he moved state … yeah moved state.

Dean was kicking back against the bleachers; he knew this little spot where you were practically invisible to teachers in the surrounding area.

He had decided once again to skip gym in favour of being alone with his thoughts … and a bottle of beer that he stole from his dad’s stash earlier that morning. No one would stop him from drinking on the school primacies because he would only go and do it again anyways.

After lazily sipping from what was left of the beer, dean overheard the sound of approaching footsteps and the loud obnoxious laughter that could only come from Crowley and his group of loud mouth followers.

Taking a peak through the slats of the bleachers, dean made out the form of Crowley; his posse close behind him. They were shouting and gesturing fairly graphic and frankly homophobic slurs towards someone.

A boy.

Castiel, he was the nerdy kid from dean’s biology class, and also the subject of dean’s hidden desire. I mean sure the guy wore these thick framed glasses and never went a day without wearing his oversized baggy trench coat.

But that’s what dean liked about him, he was different.

He was one of the only people that didn’t seem afraid by dean’s presence and he most certainly didn’t have a verbal filter when it came to working in pairs.

And dean could go on forever about how amazing he looks…

“Hey faggot!” one of Crowley’s many nameless cronies shouted, startling dean out of his daydream haze of Castiel Novak.

Looking towards the group he saw castiel’s retreating form close in further on himself, trying to shield himself from the abuse.

He didn’t deserve this, cas was a nice guy; one of the only decent people who went to this shithole of a school.

“Hey Novak! Do my calculous homework for me and I might even let you suck me off if you’re lucky” Crowley suddenly shouted, making his peers laugh and gesticulate crude hand movements towards castiel circling him, taunting him.

That fucking done it …..

As if appearing from the shadows. Dean stepped out from under the bleachers, letting out a small cough to make his presence known.

And it worked though as he was soon met with every single pair of eyes, including castiel’s slightly misty blues.

“What in the hell do you guys think you are doing, harassing people like that” he growled glaring towards the offending group. Just because Crowley was the new kid and he made friends with all the drugged up jocks didn’t mean he could get away with hurting people the way he did.

Sure dean had done so bad things before but he’d always had reason to Crowley on the other hand hurt people for the pure enjoyment of seeing people suffer.

“What do you care Winchester!” Crowley retorted, eyeing him up and down with an icy glare of his own.

“I think Winchesters got a gay little crush on Novak” an unrecognizable voice called out from the crowd.

Scoffing at their blatant immaturity dean took a quick glance towards castiel to make he was ok. His face was downcast but a hint of red coloured his cheeks.

Huh.

“I don’t give a shit what you asshats call or name me as … heck I probably deserve it with some of the shit things I’ve done… but cas he aint never done anything to you, so why don’t you just back off!” dean spat angrily. Squaring his shoulders and steeling his gaze directly towards Crowley himself.

Crowley just smirked, muttering something inaudible under his breath.

“I mean or if you’d like? I could always show the principle this little recording I have of you guys dealing drugs around campus… im sure your parents would love to see that Crowley, they’d probably ship your sorry ass right back of to boarding school in jolly old England. Am I right?” dean smirked triumphantly raising a questioning eyebrow towards the now silent group.

“You wouldn’t fucking dare you piece a shit, you don’t have the balls!” Crowley bellowed striding right up to him, poking him square in the chest with his short stubby fingers.

“Oh but you’d find I would so beat it!” dean threatened knocking Crowley flat out on his ass, towering over him face like fire.

With the help of his snivelling followers Crowley was soon back on his feet being ushered away with the final words of “you’ll regret this Winchester”

Finally with those assholes taken care of dean had a chance to focus on castiel, who had stayed silent the whole time eyes cast to the ground.

“You ok?” dean asked glancing at the smaller guy that was now in front of him.

Castiel took his me before he answered, first nodding his head slightly, before hesitantly replying “you didn’t have to do that for me dean”.

Meeting the other boys eyes dean scoffed affectionately “course I did, couldn’t let those cowards get away with treating you like that… plus it would be awfully unheroic of me considering I kind of like you” he admitted a faint blush colouring his freckled checks.

Dean Winchester ethereal badass was blushing.

Goddamn it.

“You do?”

“Yeah I do so if you don’t have any objections with that, how about we get out of here and grab some burgers… My treat”

Without an ounce hesitation this time, castiel nodded back enthusiastically.

“I’d like that.”


End file.
